bruja
by flakyrules123
Summary: basada en la canción de vocaloid. acusan a flaky de ser bruja. con suuuumos detalles no esta tan mal es medio rara pero esta buena


**Holissss. Bueno, esta historia se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción de vocaloid (desde que me lo mostraron me encanta :3) creo que se llama witch haunt de megurine luka, según el titulo XD y pues, se me ocurrió esto. No importa si escuchan o no vocaloid no es muy buena, pero estaba aburrida, que quieren de una persona aburrida? Igual, aquí esta. A, si, es un ONE-SHOOT o como se escriba y les recomiendo leerlo escuchando la canción, acá el link "** watch?feature=endscreen&v=EgBkrUEKlOA&NR=1"** y de paso miran el video :D**

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, en un lugar, no importa donde, existio una bruja, o por lo menos de eso la acusaban. Enamorada de un cierto militar, parecia ser. pero no savia que el hombre que la abrazaba y reconfortaba, algún día, la iba a traicionar. Una joven pelirroja, de ojos carmesí, con una sonrisa radiante y cálida. Su amante, observado por cierta chica que lo deseaba y envidiado por muchos, continuaba con su relación aparente con la hermosa chica pelirroja. Pero las personas envidiosas siempre terminan con las cosas que mas queremos…

-antes de que grites el hechizo maligno! Quémenla! Que sus lagrimas de sangre no dejen de brotar! La razón por la que gritando es más que un capricho divino! Es la hora! Es la hora de nuestra muerte! Arrepiéntete! Todos aquellos creyentes, arruinados por ella!- gritos y absurdas acusaciones a aquella pelirroja, de ojos carmesí, esos ojos, de los que alguna vez, se llenaron de inocencia, brotaba sangre.

Cierto peliverde caminaba sin la tan cautivadora chica que lo atraia, hasta toparse con una extraña peliazul con un pedazo de papel algo roto se acerca hacia el. Una foto de su tierna amante, o quien lo engañaba, según sus criterios. Hace mucho tiempo atrás, en un lugar, no importa donde, existió una "bruja". Para engañar a un cierto militar, parecía ser. Cuando olvidaron la magia la cual el tiempo logra parar, todos sus momentos felices, desaparecieron! Y sus mentes se llenaron de falsas acusaciones y mentíras

- rápido! Si grita su hechizo del mal estaremos condenados por toda LA ETERNIDAD!-seguida por los gritos iracundos de las personas estupidas que creían en las más estupidas acusaciones de la envidiosa peliazul, que al buscar el amor, descubrió la dura batalla para ganar esta. A veces incluye dejar tu alma-virtud convertida en vicio! Que dios se lleve tu putrefacta alma llena de pecados mortales!- la calle enloquecía a medida que el fuego crecía –castigando toda su magia tan pecaminosa- incluso su verdadero amor la castigaba con palabras frías – no se ablanden! Su magia los está controlando todos se irán al infierno!- gritos indescriptibles tanto por la multitud como por la muchacha peliazul..- abrasada a la cruz el demonio va a rugir! Sin el fuego nos iremos todos al infierno! Hay que castigar su magia a traedora! El sol de este ardiente atardecer no se apagara! Las sagradas oraciones no se puede oír más!

Una hermosa joven pelirroja caminaba tranquila por la calle cuando un leve ventarrón hizo que su sombrerito se volara. Ella lo corrió en el intento de atraparlo, pero fue en vano. A lo lejos vio como su amado militar lo tomaba, con sus ojos llenos de ilusión se acerco a pedírselo de vuelto, y a conversar un poco. Se acerco un poco hacia el militar con su brillante sonrisa. Le envidiosa peliazul al ver la tierna escena susurro para sus adentros " porque me tratas así?" huyó de allí y en su posada se puso de rodillas y le pidió perdón a dios por lo que iba a hacer ahora. Al retirarse la peliazul de la escena, el joven militar tomo del pelo a su amada y con lagrimas en los ojos, lo corto dejándoselo corto hasta el cuello. La pelirroja lo miro, con una expresión que mezclaba la sorpresa con la decepción…

-suelten las llamas del odio, imposibles de detener! De una vez por todas! Las voces de los rezos idas hace mucho tiempo todo por causa de ella! Las personas que cayeron bajo su hechizo encantador, todos sus momentos felices desaparecerán! No se olviden de la razón de esas lagrimas de sangre! El fuego debe crecer! Devoción convertida en un olvido! Ese amor es invitado por magia obscura!- cuándo parecía ser el fin de esta hermosa pelirroja un grito más fuerte de lo oídos antes rompió aquel juicio de brujería. Unas alas teñidas de color negro se desprendieron de la joven pelirroja y alzo vuelo lo más rápido que pudo, para escapar de allí. Las plumas al caer, la gente al festejar, todo una idea de las mentas vacías de los humanos. El peliverde se acercó a donde las plumas caían, tomó una, la apretó fuerte y susurro "no era un bruja" sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer "era un ángel"

**Tatan, bueno, espero que les guste, la escribí así no más, así que no espero nada de ella, pero igual, espero que les guste, dejen review, acepto criticas y leí en youtube que " cuenta la leyenda que cuando un ángel llora por primera vez lagrimas de sangre, su llanto es por amor, un amor doloroso.**

**Cuando esto ocurre, su alma se oscurece y solo la luz puede devolverle sus lagrimas cristalinas. La búsqueda de la luz es tormentosa, sus alas se cierran al cielo negándose a volar de nuevo y las lagrimas de sangre derramadas, dejan su alma sin vida, convirtiéndose en un ángel negro" no se, talvez le ayude, esta historia no son mensajes subliminales ehhh=? Chau!**


End file.
